Wards
1st Ward The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda ward in Tokyo. It is the center of government for the city of Tokyo and the primary headquarters of CCG. It borders with the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th wards For ghouls, the ward is nearly uninhabitable. Places CCG Main Office. CCG Laboratory Division. Anthony's Restaurant. Residents Alistair Bake Andrei Fukov Dan Hohen Hiraku Kei Jack Conklin Ryu Hanazawa Shuya Yagi 4th Ward The 4th Ward is the Shinjuku ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 13th, 14th and 16th wards. For ghouls, the ward is nearly uninhabitable. Places Ri-su-to Residents Miruno 5th Ward The 5th Ward is the Bunkyō ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 1st, 4th, 6th, 16th and 17th wards. Residents Kotome Nene 7th Ward The 7th Ward is the Sumida ward in Tokyo. In it resides the base of operations for We've Gone Rogue. It borders with the 2nd, 6th, 8th, 18th, 21st, 22nd and 23rd wards. Places Two Face Residents Kosei Waller Kuroneki Osiris Tatsuhiro Owari 8th Ward The 8th Ward is the Kōtō ward in Tokyo. In it resides the base of operations for the Inquisitors' division in Japan. It borders with the 2nd, 7th and 23rd wards. Places Yuureien Residents Daren Blackshire Ran Shidu 11th Ward The 11th Ward is the Ōta ward in Tokyo. In it resides the base of operations for Aogiri Tree. Aogiri's ghouls are targeting the investigators in the ward, which has rendered the CCG's 11th ward branch office essentially powerless. It borders with the 9th, 10th and 12th wards. For humans, the ward is nearly uninhabitable. Places Aogiri Tree Base Residents Juha Weirwight Kana Itsuhara Kane Heyma Saino Rei 12th Ward The 12th Ward is the Setagaya ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 10th, 11th, 13th and 15th wards. Places Corniculum 13th Ward The 13th Ward is the Shibuya ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 3rd, 4th, 10th, 12th, 14th and 15th wards. Residents Automne Primme Hibiki Maki Kouta Matsushita 14th Ward The 14th Ward is the Nakano ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 4th, 13th, 15th and 20th wards. Residents Daichi Yukimura Koji Yokimura Kristof Brandt 16th Ward The 16th Ward is the Toshima ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 4th, 5th, 17th, 19th and 20th wards. Residents Aihara Haruhiko Aihara Kanako Aihara Takahiro 17th Ward The 17th Ward is the Kita ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 5th, 16th, 18th, 19th and 21st wards. Residents Akane Hayashi 18th Ward The 18th Ward is the Arakawa ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 6th, 7th, 17th and 21st wards. Residents Joseph Winters 20th Ward The 20th Ward is the Nerima ward in Tokyo. In it resides the base of operations for Anteiku. The ghouls call this ward docile, because it is relatively peaceful compared to other Tokyo wards. It borders with the 14th, 15th, 16th and 19th wards. Places Anteiku Kamii University Residents Akane Hotaru Ashton Irika Ayame Kido Hayato Yoshikune Isadora Tricot Izumi Okazaki Junko Kobayashi Kenji Nakamura Madi Booshi Maggie Kōmoto Nikki Futago Sierra Gray 21st Ward The 21st Ward is the Adachi ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 7th, 17th, 18th and 22nd wards. Residents Atsui Koi 22nd Ward The 22nd Ward is the Katsushika ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 7th, 21st and 23rd wards. Places Veli's sparring center Residents Maki Itokawa Veli Batsu 23rd Ward The 23rd Ward is the Edogawa ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 7th, 8th and 22nd wards. Places Cochlea 24th Ward The 24th Ward encompasses the deepest parts of the large labyrinth that the ghouls dug in Tokyo's underground in the past. In contrast to the other wards, it does not represent a special ward of Tokyo that exists in reality. It is said that it is by far the most horrible out of all the wards in Tokyo due to the difference in human to ghoul ratios. Residents Kasumi Mokuzai